Iron Man- Das letzte Gefecht
by JainaSyal
Summary: Er hatte sie verloren, gab sein Wort und hielt es ein. Jahre später ist er treusorgenden Vater, Geschäftsführer, Erfinder und ein öffentlichkeitsscheuer Mann. Einst aber, war er: Iron Man. Dann aber wird das heile Idylle brutal zerrissen. Plötzlich muss Tony sich die Frage stellen, was er bereit ist zu riskieren. Welches Versprechen er bereit ist zu brechen. Wie weit wird er gehen?


Zur Story:

**Zeitrahmen:** über sechzehn Jahre nach Iron Man 3

**Geschehen:** Alle Iron Man Teile + Avengers (von denen ich allerdings noch keinen sah, entschuldigt also evtl. auftretende Fehler)

**Personen:** Tony Stark, seine Familie, Rhodes und einige andere

Inhalt:

Der Verlust seiner Frau ist inzwischen einige Jahre her, Tony hat sein letzten Versprechen gehalten und sich ganz um seine Familie gekümmert, bei der Entwicklung neuer Anzüge lediglich noch geholfen. Seine Kinder kennen ihn daher nur als treusorgenden Vater, Geschäftsführer von Stark Industries, Erfinder und recht öffentlichkeitsscheuen Mann. Sie können sich ihren Vater nicht als den Mann vorstellen, von dem sie wissen, das er der einmal war: _Iron Man_.

Doch dann wird in sein Heim eingebrochen, während eines seiner Kids in sein geheimes Labor stolpert und das andere, wird trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die Stark traf, entführt.

Bald zeichnet sich ab, das es wohl kein normaler Einbruch und die Entführung durchaus geplant war. Auch der Unfalltod von Pepper erscheint in neuem Licht, war es womöglich ein Täter?

Plötzlich muss Tony sich die Frage stellen, was er bereit ist zu riskieren. Welches Versprechen er bereit ist zu brechen.

Wie weit wird er gehen, um seinen Sohn zu retten und seine Kinder zu schützen?

** 1. Eine chaotische und doch fast perfekte, normale Familie**

„Das Baby schreit!"

„Na, dann geh und tröste es!" Er wandte sich wieder von seinem siebenjährigen ab, um das wichtige Gespräch zu beenden. Nebenher bekam er mit wie jemand das Haus betrat, da JARVIS keinen Alarm schlug ignorierte er das entschieden. Über ihm schrie die jüngste des Hauses noch immer. Genervt entschuldigte er sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner und drehte sich herum. „Anthony! Geh jetzt hoch zu ihr!"

Als er die Treppen hörte führte er das Gespräch weiter.

Sie öffnete die Tür, hörte als erstes das drängende Schreien der jüngsten Stark, dann den redenden Hausherren und entdeckte Anthony im Wohnzimmer. Kopfschüttelnd warf sie ihren Rucksack in die Ecke und jagte die Treppen hoch, währen ihr Bruder den Vater, wie die Kleine weiterhin ignorierte. Sie riss die Zimmertür auf. „JARVIS Fenster auf!"

Sie trat an das Gitterbett und schluchzend streckte das Kleinkind die Hände nach ihr aus. Sie nahm es in den Arm und die Kleinen Hände griffen in ihr Shirt, dicke Tränen liefen aus den Himmelblauen Augen. Sie küsste die Kleine, streichelte sie und griff sich einen Stapel frischer Kleidung, ging dann mit allem wieder hinunter.

„JARVIS! Fernseher aus! Anthony, geh Hausaufgaben machen!"

„He! Was soll denn das! JARVIS mach den TV an! Gwendolin lass das, du bist nicht Mum!"

Der Fernseher ging wieder an. Die Jugendliche seufzte. „JARVIS Sequenz Gwen Alpha 7. Der TV bleibt aus!" Sagte sie entschieden, legte das Kleinkind auf das Fell des Sofas und begann es auszuziehen.

„Das... das sag ich Dad, ich..."

„Erzähl ihm lieber von der fünf in Mathe und..."

„Hey! Was ist denn hier los? Anthony! Du solltest die Kleine holen, ich dachte du machst Hausaufgaben. Und was ist das mit der fünf in Mathe? Wann?"

„Als du in Europa warst, er lernt nicht, bist du weg." Sagte das Mädchen und zog die Kleine bereits wieder an. „Er... seit... seit wann?"

„Petze!" Rief sein Sohn. Tony sah ihn streng an. „Geh jetzt," befahl er entschieden, „wir reden später."

Mit besorgtem Blick schaute er auf seine älteste. „Seit wann?"

„Schon immer, nur... bisher waren die Noten okay?"

Er seufzte, setzte sich, nahm ihr die Kleine ab und zog sie zu Ende an. Er lächelte der kleinen zu, drückte sie und reichte ihr seinen Schlüssel. „Ich... ich bin ein lausiger Dad."

„Nein, das... das stimmt nicht. Du bist klasse. Er... er vermisst Mum."

Tony schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Bin ich das? Du bist siebzehn und Mutter," er strich seiner Enkelin über den Kopf. Er hasst mich und... die Schule? Ich..."

„Dad, ich hab die Schule mit zehn auch gehasst."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Mum? Und... JARVIS?"

Er hob fragend die Brauen, sie lächelte, stand auf, nahm ein Gläschen aus dem Schrank, öffnete es und stellte es in die Mikrowelle. „Mum hat mir klar gemacht, das... will ich einmal in eure Fußstapfen treten ich bessere Noten brauche und ein Jahr später habe ich eine Klasse übersprungen."

Einen Moment später kam sie zurück, legte ihm die Arme um und küsste ihn auf die Wange, ehe sie ihm ihre Tochter abnahm. „Du hast Recht, ich bin mit 16 schon Mutter geworden, aber ich habe heute mit siebzehn mein Leben im Griff und mein Studium halb beendet, wer mit siebzehn kann das behaupten?"

Tony Stark lächelte. So wie sein Mädchen das sagte klang das wirklich gar nicht so verkehrt. Er stand auf, küsste sie im Vorbei gehen auf das Haar. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Dad?"

„Ja?"

„Das hab ich dir zu verdanken, du kümmerst dich um Emely wenn ich studiere, du warst immer da. All die Geduld, die Stärke, wenn ich keine hatte. Deine Kraft und Motivation, als... Mum gestorben ist und ich weiß, du hast selber nächtelang geweint. Ich... ich bin am Ende nur noch zu dir ins Bett gekommen, damit du nicht alleine warst, für mich... wurde es damals schon langsam... okay. Wir... hatten noch uns."

Gerührt, aber auch etwas erschrocken sah er sein Mädchen an. Er dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin?"

„Schon länger nicht, aber... Dad? Vielleicht solltest du es Ani auch mal wieder sagen, er... hat denke ich nur Angst dich zu enttäuschen und... ich denke... ich glaube er hat Probleme in der Schule."

„Danke, meine Große."

„Immer doch gerne."

X

Er betrat das Zimmer seines Sohnes, beobachtete wie der Junge genervt und demotiviert Buch und Heft öffnete. Er dachte an sein Gespräch eben mit seiner Tochter. Er fragte sich und das nicht zum ersten mal, wann sie eigentlich begonnen hatte ihrer Mutter so ähnlich zu sein. Wann sie angefangen hatte, seine Termine zu koordinieren, wann immer er strauchelte und seit wann sie ihm jene Stütze war, wie es einst seine Frau gewesen war.

Es war einfach nicht richtig. Sie war siebzehn und Mutter, Studentin. _Sie sollte feiern gehen, nicht sich um ihren Bruder und mich kümmern. Sie sollte Freunde treffen, nicht mit JARVIS meine Termine koordinieren und machen. Sie sollte... _Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. _Sie wird es nicht tun, sie weiß das wir sie brauchen. Sie weiß, das sie uns braucht._

„Dad? Es... es tut mir Leid, ich... ich mach ja schon meine Aufgaben und..."

„Nein machst du nicht, du kommst jetzt mit mir in die Firma und da zeige ich dir was."

„Ich... warum, was willst du mir zeigen, was..."

„Komm einfach mit!"

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen winkte er seiner Tochter zu und erklärte sie würden ins Technische Labor fahren und sie solle sich frei nehmen, er würde Patty und Carmen schicken für das Haus. Dann waren sie weg.

Er hoffte inständig, das seine Idee aufging. Es war ihm gar nicht wichtig, seinen Sohn unbedingt für genau seine Arbeit zu begeistern, aber er wollte das sein Sohn verstand warum Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften wichtig sein konnten und lustig.

X

Sie trat mit ihrer kleinen im Arm aus dem Fahrstuhl und schritt ohne Umschweife auf das Büro ihres Vaters zu. Er mochte ja sagen, sie solle das lassen, aber ihr war es lieber, sie verbrachte eine Stunde am Tag hier und hatte ihn dafür einige Stunden am Tag und in der Woche mehr zu Hause, vor allem auch für ihren Bruder, als das sie seiner Aufforderung nachkommen würde. Hinzu kam, sie wusste ihre Sturheit war mindestens so ausgeprägt wie die ihres Vaters.

Am Empfang nickte sie Wendy zu, deutete nach hinten, sie schüttelte den Kopf, nickte ihr ebenfalls zu und sie ging weiter. Sie stand bereits vor der Tür und wollte eintreten als..."

„_Miss_!"

„_Miss! He!_"

Jemand packte sie am Arm und sie fuhr herum. „Los lassen, oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst!"

„Ich _bin_ der Sicherheitsdienst und Sie haben keine Berechtigung um..."

„Loslassen! Studieren Sie besser noch mal ihre Bildcollagen und..." Sie riss sich los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Entweder sie gehen jetzt, Miss, oder ich eskortiere sie hinaus, würde das jedoch sehr ungern tuen, aufgrund des Kindes in ihren Armen."

Er packte sie bereits wieder am Arm und sie starrte den Mann entgeistert an. „Loslassen, oder ich lasse Ihnen kündigen!"

Der Mann grinste. Sie aber entdeckte plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht, aus dem hinteren Konferenzraum kommen. „Gonzales!" Rief sie.

Der junge Mann der Sicherheitstruppe ihres Vater lächelte zu ihr herüber, schien dann jedoch beim zweiten Blick ihr Problem zu erkennen und rannte auf sie zu. „Loslassen Dickson!"

„Was?! Diese junge Dame..."

„... ist Miss Stark. Tony Starks Tochter!"

„Danke Gonzales, wer _ist er_?"

„Happys Nachfolger?"

Sie starrte den Mann vor sich mit einiger Skepsis an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater kommt meinen Ratschlägen gewöhnlich nach, also... ändern Sie ihren Ton und ihr Auftreten!" Sie wirbelte herum, legte ihre Hand auf den Scanner des Türschlosses, gab ihren Code ein und betrat das Büro ihres Vaters. Sie setzte Emely in den Laufstall und nahm am Schreibtisch Platz, nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig. Monica, die neue Assistentin ihres Vaters schien ihre Arbeit besser zu verstehen, als ihre Vorgängerinnen. Sie ging zurück zu ihrer Tochter, schaltete das holografische Aquarium ab und nahm sie aus dem Laufstall. „JARVIS? Überprüfe mal diesen Dickson und dann... schicke mir alles auf mein Notebook."

„Wird erledigt Miss Stark."

„Danke."

Sie hatte keine Lust selbst durch die Rush Hour zu fahren und so fuhr sie nur bis ins Erdgeschoss hinunter und sagte dem Info- Point, das sie ein Taxi wolle. Keine zehn Minuten später kam ein Fahrer herein um sie abzuholen.

Auf der Rückwand beschäftigte sie sich weiterhin mit ihrem kleinen Engel und rief kurz vorm Haus über Handy bei JARVIS an, damit er ihnen das Tor öffnete, denn so konnte das Taxi sie bis vor die Tür des Hauses fahren. Sie war froh für diese Entscheidung, da es inzwischen wie aus Kübeln schüttete.


End file.
